Music and Friendship That can Last Forever
by prtyinpink54
Summary: What Happen's when Lizzie get's a deal from a Recording Company and she ask her parents and Miranda and Gordo and they say yes but did Miranda and Gordo know they can lose a friendship that can last forever! LG
1. Default Chapter

By: Daddy's Girl Chapter 1: Gordo Your Back  
  
Lizzie: Miranda today is the my Gordo comes back from Florida  
Miranda: And I will be over your house when he calls or come over  
Lizzie: Well Miranda I have to go but I will call you a one ish okay  
Miranda: okay and bye Liz  
Lizzie: Bye  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and laid back on her bed and just thought of her boyfriend til she heard ka ching sound come from her computer knowing that Gordo was online so she walked over to her computer and sat in her pink computer chair and started talking to Gordo  
  
Hot&Sexy Lizzie: what's up sweetie? King Gordon: Nothing u? Hot & Sexy Lizzie: nothing but when are u coming back? King Gordon: one o'clock Hot & Sexy Lizzie: well Gordo I have to go okay King Gordon: okay I have to go to I'm approaching the gate and I will call you when I land okay Hot&Sexy Lizzie: okay and I love you bye Gordo King Gordon: I love you to bye Hot&SexyLizzie has signed off King Gordon has signed off  
Later on that night Gordo and Miranda came over Lizzie's house  
  
Lizzie: Gordo I'm glad your back(giving him a long passionate kiss) Gordo: me too (giving her a kiss in return) Miranda: I have to go you guys I'll call you guy okay Lizzie: Miranda hold on I have to tell you and Gordo something Miranda& Gordo: okay  
  
*********************************+  
That's all you guys til next time Daddy's Girl next chapter Lizzie's news and please tell me what you think 


	2. authors note

By: Daddy's Girl Author note IF YOU ARE A BIG FAN OF HILARY DUFF AND YOU NEED LYRICS HERE IT IS Come Clean"  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
  
Was no lie  
  
I defy  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm shedding  
  
Shedding every color  
  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
  
Beneath my skin  
  
'Cause different  
  
Doesn't feel so different  
  
And going out is better  
  
Then always staying in  
  
Feel the wind  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Little Voice"  
  
I won't tell you what I'm thinking  
  
'Cause it's not the same thing you're thinking too  
  
You could say I got a best friend  
  
And she's always telling me what to do  
  
She's out of sight but easty to find  
  
She's in the front of my mind  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
The little voice in my head won't let me forget  
  
The little voice in my head is never misled  
  
All of this noise is what keeps me from making a mess  
  
The little voice in my head just won't let me get with you  
  
La lala la la......  
  
When I see you I admit  
  
I start to lose my grip and all of my cool  
  
You smell so sweet just like my perfume  
  
What have we been doing since I left you  
  
You're always there in my thoughts  
  
But that doesn't mean that it's on  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I know I sound insane, like I'm playing games  
  
'Cause all i really want is you  
  
But there are some things a girl won't do  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
"Where Did I Go Right?"  
  
I'm always too late  
  
I see the train leaving  
  
I'm always laughing  
  
When it's not cool to smile  
  
I'm always aiming  
  
But somehow keep missing  
  
So how did you get here  
  
Something is wrong  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did  
  
But somehow now I do  
  
I'm always driving  
  
Forget where I'm going  
  
Should have turned left  
  
But I was singing some song  
  
And I, I am arriving  
  
As everyone's leaving  
  
But there you are waiting  
  
Something is wrong  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Makes no sense to me  
  
No it isn't clear  
  
But somehow you're standing here  
  
Something gets to me  
  
It's that nothing is wrong  
  
[CHORUS 2X]  
  
Anywhere But Here"  
  
When I'm in a crowd  
  
Or on an island by myself  
  
Silent or too loud  
  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
  
And I can't believe  
  
You hit me fast and hard  
  
When you turn to me and say  
  
Never change the way you are  
  
Trying to catch your eye  
  
Things will never look the same  
  
Now I can't deny  
  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
  
There I go again  
  
I should walk before I run  
  
How can I explain  
  
I can't stop what you've begun  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
I'm falling through the door  
  
Flying 'cross the floor  
  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
  
You're burning up my dreams  
  
Crazy as it seems  
  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
  
Anywhere but here  
  
What goes on inside  
  
Is a mystery no doubt  
  
A roller coaster ride  
  
I may never work it out  
  
Here's the brand new me  
  
Skates around and floats on air  
  
I'm a sight to see  
  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
  
You have set me free  
  
The one who gets me there  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Here is the place where  
  
My head is spinning  
  
Time is beginning  
  
To race away  
  
You come to throw me  
  
Knock me off my feet  
  
You give me wings to fly  
  
The world goes crashing by again  
  
[CHORUS 2X]  
  
"The Math"  
  
You're always trying to figure out  
  
What I am all about  
  
If you don't know what the answer is  
  
Then just shut up and kiss  
  
It shouldn't take forever  
  
To put it all together  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
If you can't do the math  
  
Then get out of the equation  
  
I am calling you back  
  
This is * 69  
  
Is it a minus or a plus  
  
Does enough equal enough  
  
If you can't do the math  
  
Then nothing adds up  
  
Tell me why I'm here  
  
Sure I want someone to understand  
  
But I don't need the stress  
  
I'm not about being analyzed  
  
Like it's some kind of test  
  
Don't have to be a genius  
  
To figure what's between us  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
You can spend your whole life analyzing  
  
Justifying, quantifying, and dividing  
  
'Till there's nothing anymore  
  
Why don't you just close your eyes  
  
And kiss my lips and let it go  
  
Just let it flow  
  
It's what I'm waiting for  
  
Don't have to be a genius  
  
To figure what's between us  
  
[CHORUS 2X]  
  
Love Just Is"  
  
When the night won't fall and the sun wont rise  
  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
  
But you understand what it's all about  
  
Nothing's ever what it seems  
  
In your life or in your dreams  
  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
  
So I won't try makin' sense of you  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
Love just is... whatever it may be  
  
Love just is... you and me  
  
Nothing less and nothing more  
  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is  
  
When you ask to stay and disappear  
  
It seems you're gone but you're really here  
  
When every move seems out of place  
  
But every kiss is filled with grace  
  
Some things never get defined  
  
In your heart or in your mind  
  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
  
So I won't try makin sense of you  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
  
I can't get to you  
  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
  
Why I live for you... I just do  
  
[Repeat second stanza]  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Sweet Sixteen"  
  
Today I'm gonna ride away  
  
And feel the sun throughout my hair  
  
Finally free to be who I wanna be  
  
Who that is I don't really care  
  
'Cuz I've got friends who love me  
  
Blue skies are above me  
  
My blonde hair is everywhere  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Gonna spread my wings  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
It's my chance to shine  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Discovering  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance  
  
Radio is blastin' and the top is down  
  
There ain't nothing' in my way  
  
'Cept the traffic of L.A.  
  
And I've got friends who love me  
  
Bright stars shine above me  
  
My blonde hair is everywhere  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Mamma loves me and a sister who shows me, and a daddy's always there  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I wanna know what it feels like  
  
I need to see it from the inside  
  
I can taste a bit of what I will find  
  
So much more to life  
  
Sweet sixteen  
  
[Repeat]  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
"Party Up"  
  
You are driving me out of my mind  
  
'Cause you take me everywhere but out at night  
  
What more do you need for me to get with you  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
I didn't see this coming  
  
Why don't you start me up?  
  
There's no more messin' around  
  
(Come on and light me up)  
  
This could be the start of something  
  
Why don't you party-up  
  
Time for you to come on down  
  
I dream about it in my sleep  
  
You seem to like me better when I creep  
  
This time I won't lose  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
You roll me, you use me, you love me and then  
  
You wrap me up and reel me in and use me again  
  
You love me, you hate me, you say it's the end  
  
I know your gonna do it again and again...  
  
[CHORUS 2X]  
  
Metamorphosis"  
  
I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
  
But something's happening, things are changing soon  
  
Im pushing the edge, feeling it crack  
  
And once I get out, there's no turning back  
  
Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
  
I wonder what I will become  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
Metamorphosis  
  
Whatever this is  
  
Whatever I'm going through  
  
Come on and give me a kiss  
  
Come on, I insist  
  
I'll be something new  
  
A metamorphosis  
  
Things are different now when I walk by  
  
You start to sweat and you don't know why  
  
It gets me nervous but it makes me calm  
  
To see life all around me moving on  
  
Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
  
I wonder what I will become  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
[Spoken:]  
  
Every day is a transformation  
  
Every day is a new sensation  
  
Alteration, modification  
  
An incarnation, celebration  
  
Every day is a new equation  
  
Every day is a revelation  
  
Information, Anticipation  
  
Onto another destination  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
"Inner Strength"  
  
Gotta find your inner strenght  
  
If you can't then just throw life away  
  
Gotta learn to rely on you  
  
Beauty, strenght, and wisdom, too  
  
You're beautiful inside and out  
  
Lead a great life without a doubt  
  
Don't need a man to make things fair  
  
'Cuz more than likely he won't be there  
  
Listen girl, gotta know it's true  
  
In the end all you've got is you 


End file.
